The present invention relates to an absorbent article for assisting children in toilet training. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an absorbent article comprising a bodyside liner, an absorbent core, and a urine-permeable inflatable envelope containing a gas producing system and a surfactant. Upon urination by a wearer, the inflatable envelope swells with foam and pushes the bodyside liner against the skin of the wearer to alert the wearer that urination has occurred.
Disposable absorbent articles, such as training pants, are useful in toilet training children. Typically, these types of undergarments are similar to washable, cloth underwear in how they are put on and worn, yet also provide an absorbent function like diapers to draw and retain urine away from the skin of the wearer. Training pants provide a child undergoing toilet training with an undergarment that eases the transition from diapers to washable, cloth underwear as they become more confident in their ability to use the toilet independently.
In order to use the toilet independently, a child must first recognize when urination has occurred so that this bodily function may be controlled. This recognition can represent a substantial hurdle in the training process as urination may often occur during an activity that distracts the child sufficiently so that the child does not notice urination. Also, a child's ability to recognize when urination occurs may be hampered by the improved performance of disposable absorbent undergarments that quickly draw and retain urine away from the wearer's skin after an insult occurs.
Many believe that a child must feel the sensation of wetness on the skin after urination in order to facilitate awareness of this bodily function and promote timely use of the toilet so as to avoid the uncomfortable feeling that otherwise follows. Although this belief is embraced by many, such practice may expose a child to an increased risk of skin irritations and rashes caused by prolonged and repeated contact with urine.
Several attempts have been made at providing toilet training aids that alert a child that urination has occurred. For example, pads adapted for releasable attachment to the crotch and/or buttocks region of a disposable toilet training pant, diaper, or other undergarment and including a temperature change member and/or a dimensional change member that provide a temperature change or dimensional change sensation when contacted with urine to alert the child wearing the undergarment that urination has occurred have been fabricated. Also, absorbent articles have been disclosed that when first insulted have a high initial surface moisture value or wet feel to alert the child that urination has occurred. This initial wetness lasts only a short time after which the surface moisture value drops to a lower level resulting in a more comfortable, drier feeling to the child. Additionally, absorbent articles having fading graphics upon urination have been disclosed to alert a wearer to urination.
Although there has been some progress in toilet training aids, there continues to be a need for simple, effective articles that alert children that urination has occurred. It would be desirable for such articles to provide effective, immediate feedback to the child that lasts over an extended period of time without subjecting the skin of the wearer to any detrimental effects.